Les Archives d'Alazlam : les scripts refusés
by Alex Ischard
Summary: On a retrouvé des scripts perdus de FFIX dans une vieille malle ! Peut-être auraient-ils du y rester ?
1. Préface

**_Note_ **: Ces fics ne datent pas d'hier ! Mais elles avaient disparues avec la section fic du site qui les hébergeait... Des années après les revoici, un peu remaniées, en espérant qu'elles plairont aux fans de FFIX de passage.

* * *

**PREFACE**

Bonjour.  
Mon nom est Alazlam. Je suis un historien spécialisé dans les histoires anciennes et vieilles légendes de notre monde et d'ailleurs. J'ai déjà pu dévoiler nombre de secrets jalousement gardés jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Il y a quelques années mes travaux m'ont permis de révéler au monde la véritable histoire d'Ivalice, connue aussi sous le nom de la Guerre des Lions ou "Final Fantasy Tactics" chez vous. Mon ouvrage a remporté un beau succès, ce dont j'étais loin de me douter à l'époque où mon seul souhait était de fouin...d'étudier les archives que m'avait léguées un de mes lointains ancêtres. L'argent que j'ai ainsi gagné m'a permis de me construire une magnifique piscine pour mes vieux jours. Mais voilà, le métier d'historien est parfois éprouvant et la construction d'une seconde piscine (avec des bulles parfumées au patchouli) m'apparaît de plus en plus nécessaire et pour ce faire j'ai absolument besoin d'un nouveau best-seller. Je suis donc retourné explorer dans mon immense grenier les innombrables malles de mes ancêtres. Les dossiers estampillés "Squaresoft" m'ont semblé les plus intéressants ; ce sont des petites histoires indépendantes, des scripts de dialogues de cinématiques prévues à l'origine par l'éditeur mais refusés par la suite pour diverses raisons. Puisse leur lecture vous être instructive.


	2. Archive A

**ARCHIVE A : Vers l'infini, mais pas au delà**

_PROLOGUE par Alazlam_

Je vous laisse seul juge pour commenter cette séquence absente de la version finale de Final Fantasy IX.  
Cette scène était censée prendre place juste avant l'arrivée de nos amis sur le continent nord (Condéa, Madahine Salee, etc...) alors inconnu et inexploré. Figurez-vous qu'avant de penser prendre des tunnels sub-océaniens avec 300km de galleries pleines de dangers et de monstres ils avaient d'abord envisagé d'utiliser...un bateau. En effet ils avaient réussi à dénicher une Chimère capable d'assurer une protection contre la Brume durant un trajet ainsi qu'un équipage et un capitaine de vaisseau partageant le noble idéal de l'exploration scientifique.

Nous retrouvons donc Djidane en grande conversation avec le capitaine.

* * *

DJIDANE : COMBIEN VOUS AVEZ DIT??  
CAPITAINE : 5000 gils par personne. Vous n'espériez pas moins quand même !  
DJIDANE : Non mais ça va pas?! Vous osez extorquer de l'argent à de pauvres SDF...  
CAPITAINE : Des SDF ?  
DJIDANE : Oui. Et pourtant on n'était pas n'importe qui avant... Moi par exemple...j'étais acteur...je faisais des tournées mondiales, je cassais la baraque !  
STEINER : Oui, pour voler ce qu'il y avait dedans !  
DJIDANE : (chut papy!) Et Steiner, ici présent...Capitaine des gardes au château d'Alexandrie...on a du mal à le croire maintenant qu'il ressemble à un pauvre chevalier errant miteux...  
STEINER : HE HO !  
DJIDANE : Et même Dagga, là, une princesse royale ! A la rue, comme les autres ! Les temps sont durs, très durs...  
CAPITAINE : 5000 gils. Par personne.  
DJIDANE : On ne vous demande pas un billet pour le paradis, on veut juste aller sur le continent nord !  
CAPITAINE : Le SOI-DISANT continent nord ! Il n'y a rien sur aucune carte qui indique qu'il y ait quelque chose là-bas ! La moitié de mes hommes pense qu'on va tomber dans le vide entre les griffes de monstres horribles ! Ça risque bien d'être un billet pour l'enfer ! Moi je prends des risques ! Et le risque ça se paye.  
DJIDANE : Pfff...Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous autres?  
_(Il consulte rapidement ses compagnons du regard.)_  
DJIDANE : Bon c'est d'accord...(n'empêche c'est de l'arnaque)

_Quelques heures plus tard...  
_KWEENA : Miam ! Qu'est- ce qu'il y a à manger ?  
DJIDANE : Ouais, parce qu'au prix qu'on a payé j'espère que c'est du raffiné !  
CAPITAINE : HA!HA! Désolé il n'y a que des rations de voyage ! A part ça vous avez toujours les rats dans la cale !! BWA HA HA HA!  
KWEENA : Miam ! C'est où la cale ?  
CAPITAINE _(ne rigolant plus)_ : ...Heu...par là...  
KWEENA : MIAM!  
_(elle s'en va)_  
CAPITAINE : ...Mais...elle va vraiment...?  
DJIDANE : Ben oui forcément, si vous l'allécher comme ça...  
CAPITAINE : Ça alors ! HA!HA! Remarquez, c'est pas plus mal ! Les rats ! Une vraie infection j'vous dis ! Ils pullulent partout, on devrait tous les...  
FREYJA _(le fixant froidement)_ : ...  
CAPITAINE : ...les...les considérer...globalement... heu...l'écosystème, l'équilibre naturel, tout ça...on est tous utiles les uns aux autres et...hum...mais je...crois que c'est l'heure pour moi d'inspecter les cuisines...si vous v'lez bien m'excuser...  
FREYJA : Je vais prendre le frais vers l'avant.  
DJIDANE _(apercevant Grenat)_ : Bien ! _  
Djidane s'approche alors de Grenat en choisissant ses mots..._  
DJIDANE : Hé Dagga...  
STEINER : DJIDANE! Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore espèce de graine de voyou, de vil...  
DJIDANE : Ah t'es là papy...  
STEINER : Je te préviens sacripant je ne te laisserai pas importuner la princesse, je te...  
DJIDANE : (Bon sang, vite une idée) OH! C'est quoi cette tache que tu as sur le dos de ton armure ?!  
STEINER : Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?  
DJIDANE : J'te jure ! Elle est énorme! Bon sang il faut vite que tu ailles nettoyer ça !  
STEINER : Non, je dois assurer la protection de la princesse, je...  
DJIDANE : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire d'elle si on voit son chevalier dans cet état ? Ça va être mal vu !  
STEINER : Tu...Tu crois? Mais...  
DJIDANE : Allez, vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de sa protection.  
STEINER : ...Bon, mais si c'est encore un de tes tours pendables je...bon j'y vais.  
_**CLING!!**CLING!Cling!cling...(il s'éloigne)_  
DJIDANE : (Bon, je dois faire vite maintenant)  
GRENAT _(accoudée au bastingage et regardant l'horizon)_ : ...  
DJIDANE : Alors comment ça va, beau temps, hein?  
GRENAT : Le ciel est gris...  
DJIDANE : Hein? Ah oui tiens...Mais à Bloumécia c'est un super temps !  
_(Il se tourne vers la porte pour surveiller le retour de Steiner)_  
DJIDANE : Tu sais les voyages en mer c'est bien, mais c'est rien par rapport aux fabuleux paysages qu'on peux voir à bord d'un vaisseau volant, et je sais de quoi je parle tu peux me croire, j'en ai fait pas mal... Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Et si on faisait un voyage ensemble en aerocargo ! JE T'INVITE !!  
_(Il se retourne d'un coup vers elle pour plonger son regard dans ses grands yeux jaunes brillants...jaunes brillants??)_  
BIBI : Hein?  
DJIDANE : ...Bibi ? Mais...elle est où Dagga ?  
BIBI : M'zelle Dagga est partie se reposer dans sa cabine...  
_(Déjà Djidane entendait les hurlements de Steiner : "DJIDAAAANE!!" et un bruit :cling,Cling!CLING!!... )_  
BIBI : Pour le voyage en vaisseau...je...c'est soudain...  
DJIDANE _(soupirant)_ : Non, t'inquiète... On a le temps, je sens qu'il va être long ce voyage...

_Les jours passent, chacun d'entre eux ressemblant au précédent..._ _Mais à bord du bateau nos amis gardent un mental conquérant et dynamique._  
KWEENA : Miam ! Combo ! J'ai gagné !  
DJIDANE : ENCORE ?! Bon sang elle perd jamais au Tetra Master ?? J'ai presque plus de cartes, elle m'en a déjà pris 58 !  
GRENAT : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle est plus forte que tu ne le penses...  
DJIDANE : Ouais enfin c'est surtout depuis que je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait échanger ses cartes contre de la nourriture. Je gagnais avant.  
KWEENA : MIAM !  
FREYJA _(atterrissant d'un bond du sommet du mât)_: J'aperçois la terre !  
DJIDANE : Ah ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !  
_Tandis qu'ils s'approchent de la côte le capitaine reparaît sur le pont. Il affichait un stress visible depuis quelques jours déjà, quand ils avaient atteint des eaux inconnues._  
DJIDANE : Regardez, une plage...rien à voir avec la fin du monde !  
CAPITAINE : Mais...il y a des monstres !  
DJIDANE : Oui, enfin comme partout quoi.  
CAPITAINE : Mais ceux-là on ne les connaît pas !  
DJIDANE : Normal, on est sur un autre continent.  
CAPITAINE : Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres !  
DJIDANE : Non. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres qui poseraient problème puisqu'on s'en occupe !  
CAPITAINE _(paniquant)_ : Et s'ils étaient de niveau 100 hein ? On est à l'autre bout du monde ici ! Et vous vous êtes quoi ? Niveau 20, 25 maximum ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'exposer tout mon équipage pour vos petites explorations !  
DJIDANE : Hé ! Attendez, où vous allez ?!  
CAPITAINE : On en a assez vu, je donne ordre de virer de bord !  
DJIDANE : QUOI!! HE CA VA PAS NON ?? ET NOTRE CONTRAT ??  
CAPITAINE : Notre contrat c'était "vous emmener au nord jusqu'à découvrir une terre inconnue" et ben voila on l'a vue ! Maintenant les explorations dangereuses et tout ce sera pour une autre expédition ! Et un autre équipage !!  
DJIDANE : MAIS...! MAIS IL VA LE FAIRE JE REVE !! ON EST VENU POUR ACCOSTER, NOUS !! _  
Mais tous les marins, apeurés eux aussi, étaient prêts à faire corps avec leur capitaine._  
DJIDANE _(à ses amis)_: BON SANG C'EST PAS VRAI ON VA PAS SE LAISSER FAIRE !! ALLEZ, IL FAUT FAIRE ACCOSTER CE NAVIRE, C'EST PAS EUX QUI VONT NOUS EN EMPECHER !  
STEINER : DJIDANE ! TU VEUX MELER LA PRINCESSE A UNE AFFAIRE DE MUTINERIE ?! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE, PIRATE!  
DJIDANE : EH BIEN CE SERA SANS TOI ! ALLEZ, FREYJA, JE CALME CEUX DE DEVANT, TU PRENDS LES AUTRES ! BIBI, BALANCE LEUR UN SORT DE GLACE CA VA LEUR FAIRE RETROUVER LEUR SANG FROID !  
BIBI : ...Heu...  
FREYJA : Djidane...C'est malheureux mais si on commence une bataille généralisée en mer on risque de couler juste devant notre destination. Et Steiner et moi avons une armure...  
GRENAT : Il nous faut retrouver Kuja mais pas en utilisant ses méthodes immorales... On sait qu'il existe un tunnel. Même si c'est un moyen un peu plus long nous n'aurons qu'à l'emprunter au retour.  
DJIDANE : ...Argh...Y'a même pas de chaloupe ici ! On peut faire un premier groupe qui finit à la nage, c'est tout près !  
FREYJA : Je ne sais pas si Bibi tiendrait la distance... Il n'y aura que Kweena et Dagga avec toi en terre inconnue, ce serait dangereux. Surtout que Kweena a cassé sa fourchette.  
STEINER : TU N'IMPOSERAS PAS CA A LA PRINCESSE ! MAIS SI TU VEUX Y ALLER SEUL JE NE TE RETIENDRAI PAS !  
GRENAT : Désolée, Djidane...  
DJIDANE : ...Je le savais moi que ce voyage allait être long...

_Et c'est ainsi que nos amis rentrèrent au pays après un (demi)tour en bateau des plus mémorables._

* * *

Note d'Alazlam : étrangement jugée inutile, cette partie de l'histoire a été retirée du scénario final sans même de discussion. Pourtant c'est un passage très instructif sur les relations maritimo-héroico-mytho-logistiques qui est un sujet très porteur en ce moment. En tout cas c'est que m'a dit mon beau frère. Il est vrai qu'il me déteste...peut-être ferais-je bien de faire vérifier ses dires par un organisme de sondage sérieux.


	3. Archive B

**ARCHIVE B : ERREUR DE CASTING**

_PROLOGUE par Alazlam  
_Une question me hante toujours : comment donc les auteurs de Final Fantasy IX s'y prennent pour créer chacune de leurs histoires ? Peut-être ont-ils comme moi une vieille malle remplie d'aventures de toute sorte... Il n'y aurait alors plus qu'à piocher dedans et à rassembler correctement le tout pour arriver à une nouvelle légende... Voila qui demande un talent certain. Pas le genre de chose à confier à un stagiaire.  
Si je vous parle de cela, c'est parce que je crois que là-bas, comme un peu partout d'ailleurs, sont engagés de temps en temps des stagiaires.  
Cela pourrait en tout cas expliquer la curieuse archive qui suit. Imaginez un coup de vent qui malencontreusement mélange les fiches des personnages. La brave personne chargé de remettre en main propre ces feuillets à l'équipe de scénaristes en plus de leur café pense modestement que ladite équipe saura y remettre bon ordre.  
Mais ce jour-là le café est servi serré, très serré.

* * *

Alexandrie...  
La fabuleuse cité royale baignée de soleil est comme à l'accoutumée bruyante de monde. Et elle l'est d'autant plus qu'un exceptionnel spectacle théâtral doit bientôt avoir lieu dans l'enceinte même du château. Beaucoup ont déjà acheté leur ticket pour cette occasion à l'instar de notre premier héros en train de déambuler dans une des grandes artères de la ville, j'ai nommé Bibi, jeune Mage No... heu... attendez, ce n'est pas Bibi ! C'est...Tarask !?

_Tarask, bras ballants, observe la ville autour de lui. Il tend soudain un bras, stoppant net un passant arrivant en sens inverse.  
_TARASK : Hé toi, c'est où le théâtre ?  
PASSANT : Heu...par là...dans le château en fait... Si...si vous avez un ticket il faut allez voir le guichetier sur la grande place...  
_Lentement Tarask reprend son chemin en direction de l'endroit en question. Il arrive finalement face au guichetier.  
_GUICHETIER : Oui ? Vous...  
TARASK : Où est le spectacle ?  
GUICHETIER : Vous avez votre...  
TARASK : Ouais.  
_Le guichetier observe le ticket.  
_GUICHETIER : Ah...Je suis vraiment navré...Ce ticket est un faux. Vous voyez il y a écrit "Je veux être ton chaton". Le vrai titre de la pièce est "Je veux être ton oisillon"...  
TARASK, _glacial_ : Et alors ?  
GUICHETIER : Eh bien...vous ne pouvez pas...  
TARASK, _très glacial_ : Pas quoi ?  
GUICHETIER : Pas...pas...Vous ne pouvez pas manquer de trouver le spectacle magnifique ! Je vous souhaite une bonne séance...  
_Tarask s'éloigne. Le guichetier s'éponge le front avec son avant-bras.  
(note discrète d'Alazlam : ça ne va pas du tout ça ! Bibi est censé s'infiltrer clandestinement à cause de son faux billet ! Comment ça va se faire maintenant ?!)_

_Au même moment à bord du Prima Vista, le vaisseau des Tantalas :  
_BACH : Bon, nous y voilà. Chacun a bien retenu son rôle ? Si on suit le plan à la lettre cet enlèvement ne sera qu'une formalité. Des questions ?  
FRANK : Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui vais chercher la princesse ? Je peux le faire aussi bien que lui !_  
Frank désigne alors d'un mouvement de tête Djidane...Hé mais non...! Ce n'est pas Djidane ! C'est...Steiner !?  
_STEINER : Je connais les lieux mieux que toi, tu sais bien qu'avant de vivre à Lindblum j'ai postulé comme chevalier là-bas !  
MARCUS : Et t'as été recalé.  
STEINER : C'était un accident !  
FRANK : Ouais ouais, on sait, l'histoire du coup de vent qui t'a envoyé l'étendard dans la figure et qui t'a fait bousculer la reine... Je me demande si tu ne fais pas tout ça pour te venger...  
STEINER : Quoi ?!  
MARCUS : Ce serait pas dans son genre quand même...  
FRANK : Oui... Par contre il pourrait avoir l'idée de nous trahir au dernier moment pour se faire bien voir par Branet, non ?  
STEINER : COMMENT OSES-TU...!!  
BACH : BWA HA HA T'inquiète pas Frank, un gars comme Steiner ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure quand il ment ! C'est un homme de parole.  
STEINER : C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter de vous. Si je participe c'est parce que je sais que la princesse sera mieux chez son oncle...et je suis là pour veiller à ce que tout se passe sans problèmes.  
BACH : On est d'accord. Tout se passera bien.

_Arrive enfin le grand moment : la représentation est sur le point de commencer ! Du haut de la tribune royale la reine Branet dispense ses dernières recommandations.  
_BRANET : Ma fille, je compte sur toi pour te comporter convenablement. N'oublie pas que ce spectacle est donné en ton honneur et qu'il constitue une occasion de te présenter à tes futurs sujets. Fais-leur bonne impression.  
_La reine se tourne alors vers sa fille, la plus belle princesse qu'Alexandrie ait jamais connue, la princesse Grenat di Alexandr...heu...ah tiens non c'est...c'est Kweena!!  
_KWEENA : Est-ce qu'il y aura un entracte avec des glaces au chocolat ?  
BRANET, _soupire et se tourne vers un officier_ : Capitaine je vous charge personnellement de sa protection. A propos...quel est votre nom déjà capitaine...?  
BIBI : Bi...Bibi votre Majesté...  
BRANET : Très bien. Capitaine Bibibi, vous avez intérêt à vous montrer à la hauteur de vos responsabilités.

_Le spectacle commence. Frank et Steiner font durer leur combat pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs.  
Un garde inspecte le premier rang.  
_GARDE : Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me montrer votre billet ?  
TARASK : ...ouais.  
GARDE, _regarde le billet et exulte_ : Aha !! C'est donc vous qui êtes entré avec un faux billet ! Vous allez devoir me...  
TARASK _#technique Gros-zyeux#_ : ...  
GARDE : ...vous allez devoir...me...décrire la personne qui vous l'a vendu et si vous voulez porter plainte je vous garantis que vous serez remboursé.  
TARASK : M'en fiche.  
GARDE : Très bien, très bien, comme vous voulez. Bonne fin de spectacle !  
_Le garde s'éloigne hâtivement et Frank et Steiner se retirent de la scène eux aussi._

KWEENA : Super spectacle ! Mère, je peux allez chercher du pop-corn ?  
BRANET, _soupire à nouveau_ : Comme il te plaira ma fille...  
KWEENA : MIAM!

STEINER, _perdu dans les couloirs_ : Bon sang j'avais oublié que c'était un vrai dédale... Par où est-ce que dois passer ? Tant pis je vais demander à cette servante... Hum ! Excusez-moi, j'ai un message important destiné à sa magnificence la princesse d'Alexandrie et je...  
KWEENA : Oh, c'est vrai que je suis magnifique ? C'est trop gentil !  
STEINER : ?? Heu... comment, c'est vous ? Ah...heu...oui bien sûr, je me disais bien... Alors voilà : il s'agit d'un enlèvement et tout ira bien si on peut compter sur votre entière coopération.  
KWEENA : Un enlèvement ? C'est quoi ? C'est comme un pique-nique ?  
STEINER : Heu...Ce n'est pas exactement l'idée mais...  
KWEENA : On peut y manger ?  
STEINER : Ah mais bien sûr ! Parole d'honneur ! Il n'est absolument pas dans nos intentions de vous traiter de mauvaise manière, vous aurez tout ce que vous désirez !  
KWEENA : MIAM! C'est par où ?  
BIBI : Princesse ! N'y allez pas ! C'est un piège !  
KWEENA : Je veux y aller.  
BIBI : Mais la reine...  
KWEENA : Mère veut me mettre au régime. Je veux pas.  
BIBI : Mais...mais...  
_Désespéré, Bibi s'assoit contre le mur, tête basse.  
_BIBI : Mais je dois vous protéger...et la reine Branet ne va pas être contente, elle va me jeter au cachot...s'il vous plait...  
KWEENA : Oooh...non, Kweena aime pas les larmes...  
STEINER : Bon...écoutez, capitaine...heu...votre nom c'est...?  
BIBI : B-Bibi...  
STEINER : Ecoutez capitaine Blibi... J'ai la solution : vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous. Comme ça vous pourrez protéger la princesse.  
BIBI : Mais...  
STEINER : Ne vous inquiétez pas. On dira qu'on vous a forcé à venir, qu'on était supérieurs en nombre, qu'en dites vous ?  
BIBI : Vous...vous feriez ça...?  
STEINER : Parole d'honneur !

_Au premier rang de la scène Tarask était dégoûté. On lui avait dit que le spectacle était plein de combats fascinants.  
_TARASK : Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici... Je sais même pas pourquoi ils se battent, leurs motivations sont ridicules, c'est n'importe quoi... Je vais leur montrer.  
_Il monte alors sur scène.  
_MARKUS : Hé mais...qui êtes-vous ?  
TARASK : Je vais vous montrer comment on se bat.  
MARKUS, _improvisant pour rattraper le coup_ : Roi Lear ! Vous engagez même des mercenaires maintenant ?  
TARASK : Silence, quand on se bat, on se bat. C'est le plus fort qui gagne un point c'est tout.  
_A ce moment Steiner, qui s'est encore trompé de chemin, débarque sur la scène avec Bibi et Kweena.  
_STEINER : Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Un vrai combat ?  
_Il dégaine son épée.  
_TARASK : Même si vous m'attaquez à plusieurs ça ne suffira pas.

BRANET : Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Ma fille sur scène avec des hommes en armes ? C'est un enlèvement ! Gardes !!

BACH : Oh oh je crois qu'il est temps de filer. On décolle !

BRANET : Préparez la Succube ! EXECUTION !!

_Avant d'avoir pu prendre assez d'altitude le Prima Vista est touché de plein fouet par une énorme boule de feu. Il atterrit en catastrophe dans l'enceinte même du château...  
Partout, des fissures sur les murs, le sol, des piliers détruits, la clameur de la foule qui noie tout, des cris de panique, de colère, des gens qui se battent..._

_Une seule personne ne semble pas affectée par le chaos ambiant. Il évolue même avec grâce parmi les débris du balcon au premier étage.  
_KUJA : ...oui... Et ce n'est que le début. Seulement le début. Bientôt c'est au monde entier que je montrerai l'étendue de mes pouvoirs ! Le plus amusant est que personne ne sera même capable de comprendre la cause de tout ceci.  
DJIDANE : C'est ce que tu crois espèce de cinglé !  
KUJA : Oh, tiens donc... Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.  
DJIDANE : Oui, et je sais tout !  
KUJA, _amusé_ : Vraiment ? Et que sais-tu donc ?  
DJIDANE : Quand j'ai été réveillé il y a trois jours par Maître Kwan pour un entraînement à la chasse aux grenouilles j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
KUJA : Intéressant. Continue...  
DJIDANE : J'ai enquêté... Et j'ai découvert que tu t'étais servi d'une Chimère très ancienne appelée Chronos pour interchanger les destinées des gens et que tu avais choisi une configuration chaotique !  
KUJA : Ce qui apparemment n'a pas entièrement fonctionné sur toi...j'aurais du m'en douter. Qu'importe, il est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Tu vas être le témoin impuissant de mon triomphe. C'est encore mieux ainsi !  
DJIDANE, _souriant_ : C'est là où tu te trompes ! Je suis repassé derrière toi et j'ai tenté une petite modification de dernière minute avec notre ami Chronos.  
KUJA : Tu bluffes. Un primaire comme toi ne peut rien obtenir des Chimères. D'ailleurs je ne vois d'autres différences dans le monde que celles que j'ai moi-même choisies.  
DJIDANE : Tu entends la cloche d'Alexandrie ? Ca devrait prendre effet au dernier coup.  
_Les coups résonnèrent les uns après les autres, clairement audibles comme si le désordre environnant avait disparu... Le dernier coup retentit. Kuja et Djidane se fixèrent encore pendant de longues secondes...puis Kuja retrouva le sourire. Le vacarme alentours avait quant à lui retrouvé toute sa force.  
_KUJA : Je suppose que tu avais vraiment cru pouvoir manipuler cette Chimère...mais c'était voué à l'échec pour quiconque ne possède pas une expérience comme la mienne. En fin de compte voir ton rire nerveux issu de ton désespoir est la plus grande des récompenses, pulu ...pu...pulu?? OH NON QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT PULU !!  
DJIDANE,_ mort de rire_ : Je t'ai échangé avec Cid !! Et dans sa période « puluche » ça vaut le détour !! MWAHAHA Attends bouge pas j't'apporte une glace !!  
KUJA : PUUUULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

_La chimère n'étant plus sous contrôle un voile blanc se lève alors sur le monde et la magie de Chronos disparaît, redressant le destin de chacun comme si jamais rien de tout ceci ne s'était produit._

* * *

Note d'Alazlam : cette archive ne nous renseigne hélas pas beaucoup sur le destin des autres personnages mais j'ai tout de même réussi à rassembler quelques notes. Alors, en vrac : Freyja joue une passionnante partie de petits chevaux avec les mogs de Madahine Salee, une honte qu'on n'ait pas les détails. Eiko commande un lait-fraise dans un bar louche de Lindblum, une scène à l'ambiance très travaillée. Grenat assiste à une palpitante vente aux enchères à Treno, j'ignore malheureusement à quel prix est parti la Queue de Rat. Et enfin Cid prend l'apéro au Palais du Desert, et à mon grand regret je n'ai pas les marques des boissons.


	4. Archive C

**ARCHIVE C : UNE VIE EXEMPLAIRE**

_PROLOGUE par Alazlam_ Depuis le début je parle de scripts refusés...mais même dans l'histoire originale il est possible de zapper si on le souhaite des séquences entières de scénario grâce aux Active Time Event (ou ATE). Aujourd'hui voici un ATE inédit ! Seul nous est resté le petit dialogue déclencheur, mis en italique pour le coup. C'est là qu'on voit en tout cas que zapper un ATE peut faire gagner beaucoup plus de temps que l'on croit...

_Tréno, en début de soirée...  
De nuit la « ville qui ne dort jamais » offrait spectacles et opportunités aux visiteurs en quête de rêves éveillés. __Djidane venait de faire atterrir l'Hildegarde 2 non loin de la cité et avait insisté pour entraîner tout le monde dans une petite ballade nocturne. Il savait qu'après les évènements terribles qui avaient mis fin au règne de Branet chacun avait besoin de décompresser. Enfin, presque tout le monde.  
_TARASK : Tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi on est venu ici ?  
DJIDANE : Relax ! On est là pour s'amuser. Note bien que « s'amuser » ne veut pas dire perdre son temps, surtout ici ! J'ai repéré plein de trucs à faire qui peuvent nous être utiles.  
TARASK : C'est quoi les trucs à faire ?  
DJIDANE : Des tas de petits trucs...j'ai toute une liste !  
_Il sort alors effectivement un petit carnet dont il commence à tourner les pages._  
DJIDANE : Tiens, y'a 2 jours j'ai encore trouvé un trésor avec le chocographe et je crois que j'ai une piste par ici, on va aller vérifier. Ah, et ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été dans la maison du Cavalier, si la vieille marchande a encore un nouveau monstre on pourra gagner un nouvel équipement ! Et puis maintenant qu'on est plein aux as j'ai bien envie d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la salle des ventes, j'ai l'impression que y'a des trucs pas banals là-bas... Tiens ça me rappelle que la dernière fois dans cette maison...  
_Il poursuit sa liste sans remarquer que les autres se regardent entre eux._  
TARASK : ...  
BIBI : On va faire une chasse aux trésors ?  
FREYJA : Pourquoi pas après tout... Ça va nous changer les idées.  
TARASK_, interrompant Djidane_ : C'est tout ? C'est vraiment tout ?  
DJIDANE : Quoi, tu veux combattre deux fois le monstre au Cavalier ?  
TARASK : ...  
DJIDANE : Ahlala... Allez suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

_L' équipe s'éparpille en ville. __Djidane_ _prend la direction des quartiers défavorisés jusqu'à __une auberge dont l'apparence est_ _bien à l'image des taudis __du coin__. Apparence trompeuse car l'endroit est le principal lieu d'information des chasseurs de trésors du pays._  
SERVEUSE : Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?  
DJIDANE, _voix feutrée_ : une piste bien fraîche, ça serait pas de refus. Vous savez...le genre de piste...enrichissante.  
SERVEUSE : Oho, et il la veut relevée comment le monsieur, histoire que je vois son niveau ?  
DJIDANE : Ah, ça... Si je devais détailler toutes les chasses que j'ai réussies...en fait je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix, je serai obligé de vous inviter après le service pour pouvoir tout vous raconter.  
_Il sort son carnet d'indices.  
_SERVEUSE : Pas mal...pour un début. Rang C je dirais...mais j'ai rien pour toi à ce niveau. Bonne chance pour la suite.  
DJIDANE : Heu...et pour l'invit ?  
SERVEUSE : Je sors qu'avec des rangs A.  
DJIDANE : Sans rire ?  
SERVICE : Va falloir que tu continues encore un peu mon grand !  
DJIDANE : Je vois ça...bon tant pis.  
_Il se retourne et comprend alors qu'il va devoir intervenir vite pour éviter le pire : un client à l'air louche est en effet en train de comparer frénétiquement Tarask, qui s'ennuie adossé les bras croisés contre un mur, et une affiche de mise à prix le représentant.  
_GARS LOUCHE, _pensant tout haut_ : Bon sang, 100 000 gils de récompense ! Si je pouvais...  
DJIDANE : Non non non, excuse-moi mon pote mais tu te goures, c'est pas lui.  
GARS LOUCHE : Hein ?  
DJIDANE : Oui c'est... son frangin, son frère jumeau. On n'arrête pas d'avoir des problèmes avec ça. Ah, la famille...  
GARS LOUCHE : Essais pas de m'embrouiller ! Tu veux garder la prime pour toi tout seul, c'est ça ?  
_L'individu sort alors sa dague et s'avance vers Tarask._

GARS LOUCHE : Hé, toi ! Rends-toi...  
TARASK _(technique face-de-golem)_ : ...  
GARS LOUCHE : .....rends...rends-toi compte...qu'avec un frangin aussi célèbre tu peux devenir une star ici ! Je...J'me présente : Charles-Henri De la Boitelière. J'peux te présenter à tous les "pro" du coin si tu veux !  
TARASK : ...  
CHARLES-HENRI DE LA BOITELIERE : ...Non ? Bon, une prochaine fois peut-être...alors salut.  
_Il file sans demander son reste.  
_TARASK : T'as fini ici ?  
DJIDANE : Ouais on sort... (pas étonnant qu'il s'ennuie, tout le monde le fuit en fait)

_A l'extérieur :  
_DJIDANE : Tu vois, c'est un coin à surveiller, je suis sûr que ça peut mener à un bon plan.  
TARASK : Je vois toujours pas l'intérêt.  
DJIDANE : Ça va venir, ça va venir... Ah ! Voilà Dagga et Steiner ! On va continuer ensemble ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit non ?  
TARASK : ...  
DJIDANE : Ça va venir je te dis.

_Nos héros se firent part de leurs avancées respectives. « Héros » n'était pas un terme usurpé depuis leurs exploits divers : stopper la guerre, sauver des peuples entiers...et la tâche n'était pas finie. Ils se battaient pour que des gens comme ceux de Tréno puisse continuer à s'amuser... Djidane en était bien conscient et était de bonne humeur. Toutefois, juste avant de quitter le quartier, il surprit la conversation de deux enfants :  
NATHALIE : Regarde bien ces taules, Mario ! C'est vraiment lamentable ! Un jour nous habiterons dans une grande maison au bord de l'eau !  
MARIO : On va devenir des nobles, c'est ça, Nathalie ?  
Le garçon se tourne vers les maisons.  
MARIO : D'accord, Nathalie. Je crois que les maisons des nobles, elles doivent être bien construites, le toit ne laisse pas passer la pluie...Mais...je sais pas comment on va faire...ils voudront peut-être pas qu'on deviennent des nobles...  
NATHALIE : Mais eux, ils ont plusieurs maisons ! C'est pas juste, ils peuvent même pas toutes les habiter en même temps, et ils font rien pour nous aider !  
MARIO : On pourrait peut-être prendre une des maisons qu'ils habitent pas ?_

_***ACTIVE TIME EVENT***_

DJIDANE : Houla, si à leur âge ils commencent à penser comme ça, je sais pas avec quelles idées ils pourraient finir plus tard... Tiens, je vais en remontrer au vieux Steiner !  
_Il s'approche des enfants._  
DJIDANE : Salut vous deux ! Alors vous avez des projets dans la vie ?  
NATHALIE : Ben...mon papa il m'a dit qu'il y a longtemps les nobles ils avaient eu leurs richesses en se battant. On va peut-être faire pareil...  
DJIDANE : Je vois...mais tu sais il y a des façons de vivre encore bien meilleures. Si on respecte des idées comme la franchise et l'amitié on s'amuse bien plus entre potes !  
MARIO : Et toi tu fais quoi dans la vie ?  
DJIDANE : Hum...eh bien...beaucoup de choses...  
STEINER : Djidane !! Comment oses-tu donner des leçons à de jeunes enfants innocents ! Un voleur comme toi ! Un pirate... !  
DJIDANE, _plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Steiner_ : Non non l'écoutez pas, je suis acteur dans une troupe de théâtre. Un très chouette métier !  
STEINER_, se dégageant_ : C'était une couverture !!  
DJIDANE : On était renommés ! J'ai même joué une pièce avec une princesse !  
STEINER : C'était un piège pour la kidnapper !!  
NATHALIE : Ah pas mal comme plan...  
DJIDANE_, roulant des yeux_ : Eh papy tu crois que t'es mieux peut-être ?  
STEINER : Et comment ! Je suis un Chevalier ! J'ai des principes, le sens du devoir et...  
DJIDANE, _narquois_ : Si tu nous parlais de la fois où tu t'es échappé de prison ?  
MARIO : Oh ouais super !  
STEINER : Mais non, c'était...ce n'est pas...  
DJIDANE : Bon écoutez les enfants, la princesse en question elle est là. Vas-y Dagga explique-leur l'histoire pour clarifier la situation.

_Quelques minutes plus tard...  
_NATHALIE : Oui je comprends... C'est bien des histoires de nobles. En fait c'est le roi Cid qui voulait affronter Branet alors il a envoyé des voleurs pour kidnapper la princesse, mais la princesse elle voulait déjà trahir sa mère alors elle et Cid se sont alliés pour la renverser et prendre le pouvoir.  
DJIDANE,GRENAT & STEINER : ???!!!  
GRENAT : Non non vous vous méprenez...  
DJIDANE : C'est vrai que y'a un peu de ça mais...  
GRENAT : Djidane ! Ca n'a rien à voir !  
NATHALIE : Mais c'est qui qui dirige Alexandrie alors ?  
GRENAT : Eh bien...c'est moi...  
MARIO : Alors vous avez réussi ? Génial ! Branet est morte ?  
GRENAT : ...ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Mère a voulu mener la guerre jusqu'au bout et...cela lui a été fatal...Mais je l'ai vu sur le champ de bataille lors de ses derniers instants et nous nous sommes réconciliés...  
NATHALIE : Elle a reconnu que vous aviez bien joué ?  
MARIO : Moi je suis d'accord. On peut rejoindre votre bande ?  
TARASK : Djidane, on attend quoi pour partir ?  
MARIO : C'est qui lui ?  
DJIDANE : Rien, rien ! C'est un pote !  
NATHALIE : Hey ! Je l'ai vu sur un avis de recher...  
DJIDANE : OUI ENFIN BREF !! (Bon sang on s'en sortira pas)  
STEINER : Ah tu vois où ça nous mène tes petites leçons !!  
_A ce moment Freija arrive au bout de la rue.  
_DJIDANE : AH ! FREYJA ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens par là !  
_Il la rejoint et la pousse en direction du petit groupe.  
_FREYJA : ...que se passe-t-il ?  
DJIDANE : Regardez les enfants. Voici un véritable Chevalier Dragon de Bloumécia. Vous pouvez prendre exemple, ce sont de vrais modèles de droiture ! Vas-y, parle-leur un peu de la vie d'un Chevalier Dragon, ça va les inspirer.

_Peu après...  
_NATHALIE : Donc si je comprends bien vous avez laissé tomber votre pays depuis 5 ans pour retrouver votre petit ami et maintenant vous avez rejoint le reste du gang ?  
FREYJA : ...  
DJIDANE : Mais non mais non, comment vous me tournez ça tous les deux...! Et puis de toute façon Branet avait...  
BIBI : Djidane, est-ce que tu as vu Eiko ? Je l'ai perdue de vue et...  
MARIO : OUAH !! IL Y A DES MAGES NOIRS AVEC EUX !!  
NATHALIE : Évidemment, c'est pour brûler les villes qu'ils attaquent !  
DJIDANE : (Bon sang mais ils sont terribles ces gosses ! Peut-être que si Eiko était là...quoique...il faudrait pas qu'ils apprennent qu'à 6 ans elle fait déjà du vol à l'étalage...! )

_Tandis que tout le monde parle en même temps Kweena rejoint le groupe.  
_KWEENA : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
DJIDANE : (Oh non...)  
NATHALIE & MARIO : Qui c'est ?  
DJIDANE, _soupirant_ : C'est Kweena. Dites-lui bonjour sinon elle peut vous confondre avec de la nourriture...  
NATHALIE & MARIO, _un peu effrayés_ : B-Bonjour...!  
KWEENA, _les fixant_ : Zut, ça parle...  
_Les deux enfants lui rendent des regards encore plus effrayés.  
_DJIDANE : (ça y est maintenant ils pensent qu'on a une cannibale dans le groupe...)  
KWEENA : Ha Ha ! Je plaisantais, Miam !  
NATHALIE : ...vous faites quoi vous dans la vie ?  
KWEENA : Je suis la Voie de la Nourriture.  
NATHALIE & MARIO, _étonnés_ : Oooh...! C'est quoi ?  
DJIDANE : (Attention ça va être hautement philosophique)  
KWEENA : Je voyage dans le monde pour trouver tous les plats et toutes les saveurs qui existent. Quand j'y serais arrivé je pourrais dire que j'ai goûté le monde entier.  
NATHALIE : Tu veux ouvrir un restaurant ?  
KWEENA : Miam ! C'est une bonne idée ! Je pourrais goûter ce que je veux !  
MARIO : Hé Nathalie si on devenait cuisiniers on serait plus obligé de manger des brocolis !  
NATHALIE : Oui, on pourrait même se mettre plus de dessert !  
KWEENA : Il faut manger que ce qu'on aime !  
NATHALIE & MARIO : Ouais !! Ça c'est une bonne idée !!

Ainsi Mario et Nathalie décidèrent d'ouvrir un restaurant et, grâce à Kweena, la morale de cette histoire est sauve.  
Djidane remercia Kweena de l'avoir sauvé d'un mal de crâne imminent en lui offrant le dîner dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Ce fut hélas une très mauvaise idée autant pour leur portefeuille que pour sa migraine car tous continuèrent à discuter de leurs problèmes respectifs, avec les questions sans réponses de Tarask, les justifications de Steiner et des autres... Finalement on décréta une semaine de repos pour tous.  
On raconte que notre jeune « héros »(?) la passa seul dans un endroit mystérieux, entouré uniquement de chocobos.

Note d'Alazlam : Une bien belle histoire, de celles qui nous apprennent que dans la vie rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir mais peut être également rose paprika, bleu cyan et jaune poussin...bon là en fait je suis en train de vous décrire ma toute nouvelle piscine à bulles parfumées au patchouli. Oui ça y est, avec la sortie de cette 3ème archive, j'ai pu la construire ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes très content pour moi. Plus d'archives pour l'instant donc mais qui sait ? Un jour j'aurais peut-être envie d'une patinoire personnelle. C'est pas mal pour l'été ça, une patinoire...


End file.
